The present invention relates to a fluorescent lighting fixture used in construction sites of buildings, engineering sites of tunnels or subways, factories of automobile maintenance and repair, and the like.
In a known fluorescent lighting fixture of this type using a straight fluorescent lamp, terminals at both ends of the lamp must be connected with two electric wires. The wires extend parallel to the straight fluorescent lamp. In order not to show the wires, as shown in FIGS. 6, 7, a slender screening plate 11 is provided in a gap between the fluorescent lamp 1 and a protective tube 2 for the lamp 1 to hide the electric wires 6.
In the above known fluorescent lighting fixture, since the slender screening plate 11 is inserted in the gap between the fluorescent lamp 1 and the protective tube 2, when the lamp 1 is lit, the screening plate 11 casts its shadow and the entire periphery of the fixture does not become luminous. Consequently, the sufficient luminous intensity (brightness) cannot be obtained.
The above known fluorescent lighting fixture requires the above mentioned screening plate 11 to be inserted in the gap between the fluorescent lamp 1 and the protective tube 2, which causes to increase the number of parts of the fixture. As a result, an extra cost for materials involves and is responsible for a higher production cost.